


Dorian's Thoughts

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Dorian, about John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Thoughts

Dorian’s Thoughts  
By PattRose  
Summary: Thoughts from Dorian, about John.   
Warnings: Sappy  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 778

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/doriansthoughts_zpsaca2f750.jpg.html)

A year ago, I never would have thought I would be living the life I am now. John wasn’t in my life then. Actually, I was decommissioned and didn’t have anyone in my life. Except for Rudy. He’s always going to be special in my life, but I’m afraid to admit that John has taken over the number one spot. He offers so much to my life. He’s going to give me a future that looks very bright. I think even Rudy sees this and is happy for me. I’m happy for me. John has made me more contented than anyone ever has. I will always be grateful that we met. Rudy says that it’s karma. I think he might be right. All I know is I’ve got many things to look forward to and my life is rich and full. And I know that John feels the same way. It’s nice to think about the two of us with a future. I like that.

John seems crazy about me. Or maybe he’s just crazy. _I’m such a jokester._ Seriously, he shows me so much attention and it surprises me sometimes. John is sort of quiet and a reserved guy, so it comes as a shock to have him so open at our apartment. He actually seems proud of the fact that we’re lovers. I’m sure not going to complain. After all, I’m crazy about him, too.

The neighbors in the building all know that we’re lovers because he was kissing me in the elevator when it opened the other day. Four people were waiting for us to get off and they clapped. Honestly, they clapped for us. It was embarrassing. I thought it was anyhow. He snickered and took my hand and walked out of the elevator, looking pleased as punch. How could I not love this man? 

I love thinking about me and John. It helps pass the time when I’m charging. I just lean back and think about John. There is a lot of things to think about. 

He’s so good looking and I worry about this sometimes, I don’t know why. I think that someday someone is going to swoop in and fall in love with him. Oh, someone did. Me. And I’m not letting him be in love with anyone else. Ever. 

He worries about his fake leg, as he puts it, but honestly I never understood why. His personality is what drew me to him in the first place. _Yes, Dorian, just keep telling yourself that. I’m so vain._ There is no reason to worry. He looks terrific. I tell him all the time that we’ll probably be together to the end of time. He doesn’t like hearing that. I think he thinks we’ll live forever, sometimes. 

He does have a great personality. He makes me smile. He makes me laugh and he makes me downright happy. I love thinking about him. There is nothing better to do with spare time than think about John. 

Rudy just asked me a question and I was rude. I didn’t really want to stop thinking about John. But I did. I actually had to act like I was interested in what he had to say. Now, the room is mine again, when Rudy walks out, and I can think all I want.   
I think I’m in love with him. Not just in lust with him. We haven’t said the love word yet, but it might be time. I’ve worried about pushing him, but maybe he’s waiting for me to say it.

I unplug myself and I pick up the phone on Rudy’s desk and call John. I hear, “Kennex.”

This alone makes me smile. “Hey there,” I say, “I just wanted to say hello and tell you that I love you.”

There is total silence and I begin to wonder if I misread something when he whispers, “I love you, too.”

I’m so happy. We could have been this happy a month ago. Boy, are we dumb. Now, I hang up the phone and smile like a loon. I better plug myself back in, or we’ll be in trouble. 

Rudy comes back in, but this time I treat him well. I’m happy and I want everyone to be happy. I’m in love and wish that everyone could be in love, too. 

It’s time to go back upstairs and I look forward to driving home with John so I can think about him some more. There is nothing that beats thinking about the one you love. 

The end


End file.
